Archangel Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of the Archangels. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Angel Physiology. Opposite to Archdemon Physiology. Also Called *Archangel Mimicry *Chief Angel Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Archangels (literally chief angel). Beings similar to archangels are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism); but the word "archangel" itself is usually associated with the Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Applications *Angel Physiology **Angel Lord Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology *Angelic Force Manipulation *Heaven Lordship *Virtue Embodiment *Virtue Inducement Archangels *'Azrael' **Death Inducement **Death Sense **Grim Reaper Physiology **Soul Manipulation **Death Embodiment *'Gabriel' **Death Inducement **Dream Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology **Absolute Strength **Hope Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Omnilingualism **Resurrection **Truth Inducement *'Haniel' **Desire Form **Happiness Inducement **Joy Bringer **Love Embodiment **Love Manipulation **Passion Embodiment **Passion Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Pleasure Inducement **Sephirot Empowerment **Sex Angel Lord Physiology **Tantric Manipulation **Victory Inducement *'Metatron' **Absolute Condition **Almighty Ascension **Angel Manipulation **Chaotic Form **Divinity **Heaven Lordship **Holy Fire Manipulation **Literary Manipulation **Omnilingualism **Omniscience **Spiritual Perfection **Godly Incarnation **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Prime Being **Sephirot Empowerment (Keter) **Zenith *'Michael' **Absolute Senses **Banishment **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship **Mountain Manipulation **Divine Combat ***Demonic Slayer ***Divine Weaponry **Purification **Angel Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Supernatural Wisdom **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *'Ramiel' **Clairvoyance **Divination **Electricity Manipulation **Hope Manipulation **Hope Inducement **Soul Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *'Raphael' **Healing ***Flawless Restoration ***Health Optimization **Light Manipulation **Love Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Raguel' **Justice Embodiment **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Raziel' **Absolute Wisdom **Alchemy **Angelic Magic **Cosmic Knowledge **Enlightenment **Extrasensory Perception **Guardianship **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *'Sariel/Selaphiel ' **Death Sense **Earth Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing ***Health Optimization **Prayer Empowerment *'Sandalphon' **Combat Empowerment **Energy Manipulation **Enhanced Strength **Fertility Inducement **Musical Empathy **Quantity Manipulation *'Uriel' **Clairvoyance **Holy Fire Embodiment **Absolute Accuracy **Enhanced Archery **Guardianship **Literary Manipulation **Love Inducement **Musical Empathic Projection *'Zaphkiel' **Energy Manipulation **Healing **Justice Manipulation **Light Manipulation Fallen Archangels *'Lucifer' **Assailant **Cherubim Physiology **Corruption Inducement **Hell Lordship **Light Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence **Omnimalevolence **Pride Manipulation **Satanic Incarnation **Supernatural Beauty **Transcendent Demon Physiology **Vice Inducement *'Samael' **Corruption Inducement **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ***Death Manipulation ***Necromancy **Destruction **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Necroscience **Death Embodiment **Poison Embodiment Associations *Fallen Angel Physiology **Fallen Angel Lord Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Godly Incarnation *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Limitations *Archdemon can prove equals. Known Users See Also: Celestial Paragons and Archangels. Gallery Archangel Physiology by Asmodel.jpeg|Asmodel (DC Comics) a King-Angel of the Cherubim Alpha Battalion for the Bull Host. Michael.jpg|Michael is the fearless commander of God's Heavenly armies. Uriel0_large.jpg|Uriel (Lady Death) Archangel_Uriel_by_Tarayue.jpg|Archangel Uriel (Light of God) The Archangels.png|(From top to bottom) Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel (Supernatural). Archangel 01.jpg Archangels 02.jpg|Heaven's most terrifying weapons. Archangel Raphael 03.jpg|Raphael, the Archangel of healing. COMBAT_ARCHANGELS_V_by_masiani.jpg|The rebel Lucifer is cast out of Heaven by his brothers. Archangel_Metatron.jpg|Metatron, the king of angels. Mike and Gabe.jpeg|Michael (left) and Gabriel (right) (Legion) Gabriel.png|Gabriel (To Aru Majutsu no Index) Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) Metatron_H.png|Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Raphael H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) Uriel_H.png|Uriel (Valkyrie Crusade) Gabriel_H.png|Gabriel (Valkyrie Crusade) Sandalphon_H.png|Sandalphon (Valkyrie Crusade) Ramiel_H.png|Ramiel (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mystic Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Good Powers